


Dragon Son

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, Dragons, Family, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a reason why we've only ever seen the one Night Fury.<br/>-It's because they're cursed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Son

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Lady Douji](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji) for the beta.  
> [Art of Hiccup can be found here.](http://ickaimp.tumblr.com/post/58379938617/airplane-doodle-for-a-fic-i-really-should-work-on)

* * *

“No! Please!” Hiccup begged, and was pushed back as the crowd advanced on the Night Fury in the arena. His father raised an axe above the sleek black dragon’s head, death in his stoic green eyes. “Don't Hurt Mo- _TOOTHLESS!_ ”

A plasma bolt cut through the air, striking the ground next to the pinned Night Fury, sending the Vikings covering the dragon flying. 

Silence reigned as everyone stared in the direction the bolt had come from. 

At Hiccup.

Hiccup panted slightly as he attempted to regain control, fighting down the instinct to lash out, to fight, to bite, to fly. Dragons had two choices available to them, fight or flee, but he had a third path, to talk. 

And pray that for once, someone would listen. It was the best way for he and Toothless to survive.

“ENOUGH!” He bellowed, the movement creating a chilly draft against his back. He ignored it, glaring around the arena instead. 

“Hiccup?” Stoick said, his voice soft and confused as he picked himself off the ground, thankfully both unharmed and safely out of striking range to attack Toothless. Toothless made a soft low moan in return, one of annoyance, not injury. 

“You can’t hurt Toothless.” Hiccup said, calmer this time, trying to keep his voice even and hopefully commanding, not pleading.

No good. His father's craggy brows went down in a frown. "Give me one good reason not to." He demanded, standing tall. 

"I'll give you two." Hiccup said quickly, stepping forward, a minor wave of relief threatening to overwhelm him. 

Stoick nodded, crossing his arms in a defensive posture, as if he'd already made up his mind, and there was nothing Hiccup could say to change it. Which normally was true. 

"Everything you know about dragons is _wrong_." Hiccup said, waving an arm in emphasis. "Night Furies most of all. There's a reason why we've only ever see the one." 

"Because they're the offspring of Death and Lightning itself?" Gobber helpfully interjected. 

"Because they're **cursed**." Hiccup corrected. He caught the heel of his left boot with the toe of the right, slowly pulling his foot out of the boot. "If you kill a Night Fury, you take their place and become a Night Fury yourself. If you _almost_ kill a Night Fury-"

He pulled his left foot out of the boot. His left foot which was completely black, covered with small pebble like scales and tipped with wicked looking claws. "-It takes a little longer." Hiccup deadpanned. 

His nails had turned black by the time he'd gone to bed the night he'd shot Toothless down, accidently cutting off the black tailfin and rendering Toothless unable to fly. There had been no change when he'd woken up, and he'd figured he'd just kicked something, even if they didn't hurt. 

That had changed mid-morning, the blackness and scales growing up his leg with frightening speed. A dragon hunting party returned mid-afternoon. 

Another spurt happened the next day, and yet another one that evening. Each corresponded with a hunting party's triumphant massacre. 

Hs back had started aching a few days ago, and he'd found tiny flexible fleshy horns tucked behind his ears, like some sort of bizarre pimple. Thankfully his hair had hidden them, he wasn't sure if they were visible now, because unless he missed his guess, the draft and lack of pain on his back meant he now had wings. 

"Every time a member of this tribe kills a dragon, it spreads a little farther, I lose a little more of my humanity." He said, wiggling his toes as the crowd gasped and murmured around him. 

"So what?" Snotlout demanded. "Maybe you'll make a better dragon than a human." 

Hiccup shot his cousin a glare. "Maybe." He agreed, putting his foot down in the dirt of the arena. He certainly felt more comfortable around Toothless and the other dragons than he ever had around his Tribe. 

Which had probably been the only thing that had kept him from freaking out about his strange transformation. After a while, even Toothless' insistence on feeding him regurgitated raw fish had become strangely reassuring the farther along the changes went. 

"No." Stoick said, glaring at Snotlout in such a way that Snotlout and the people on either side of him cringed. "Hiccup is still a member of this tribe." 

For the moment, was the unspoken part that carried more than Stoick's actual words. There was little doubt that as soon as Hiccup turned mostly dragon, he was next on the chopping block. 

"But we cannae just stop killin' them either." Gobber pointed out, the insane voice of reason. 

"You don't have to kill the dragons." Hiccup interjected. "I told you, everything you know about them is wrong. They raid us because they have to, if they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves."

"-Back to who?" Stoick demanded, eyes narrowing. 

Gobber nodded. "Or to what?"

Hiccup swallowed, remembering the acidic stench, the sweltering heat, the maw of the monstrous head that snatched up and ate a Gronckle as if it were nothing more than a mouse. He moved closer to Toothless, pressing his leg against the sleek black scales. "The Queen." 

"You found the nest." Stoick stepped forward, surprise written across his face. "How did you find the nest?!" 

"Humans can't find the nest, only dragons can." Hiccup shook his head, waving a hand dismissively. "You can't… The dragon is the size of BERK! You're not going to be able to just sail in and kill it, it's _Too Big_!"

Stoick drew himself up as if to state there wasn't a dragon alive that could stand up to him. 

"Anyway!" Hiccup snapped, drawing his father's attention back to what was actually crucial and going on in front of him. "That's not important right now. I said I had TWO reasons for not killing Toothless, if this wasn't enough for you." He said, monitoring to all of himself. 

Honestly, he wasn't certain if he was actually enough. 

"Fine." Stoick frowned, his expression clearly stating that he was impatient to get on to hunting the big dragon and was only humoring Hiccup. "And the second?"

"Mom." 

Stoick and Gobber both turned to look at Toothless, his father raising a hand as if to strike Toothless down. Hiccup shook his head, waving a hand. "No! No! Toothless didn't kill Mom! …Exactly. It's complicated. Ohh..." 

Hiccup growled in frustration, running his hands through his hair. "Mom." He motioned at his father. "When I was younger, you used to say that I had Mom's eyes, the exact same shade and colour. What colour eyes did Mom have?" 

Stoick frowned, stroking his unruly red beard as if looking for a trap, then sighed and closed his eyes, obviously remembering the woman who had been so important to both of them. Toothless made a soft keening sound and sat up, sleek black head the same level as Stoick. 

"Green." He finally said slowly. "The same soft green as the moss that grows on the north of the trees." 

Stoick opened his eyes, staring straight into Toothless' moss green eyes. The two stared at each other for a minute, his father's breath catching in his giant throat. Stoick swallowed. "Valhallarama-?" 

Toothless nodded, giving a soft coo in reply, the loving expression obvious even on the reptilian face. 

"If you kill a Night Fury, you become one." Hiccup said quietly, motioning to himself and Toothless. "And Mom was one of the best Dragon Killers that Berk has ever seen." 

When no one said anything for a long moment, Hiccup quietly spoke up, his voice cracking again. "Please. Don't hurt Mom." 

\- Fin -

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [Earthstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/earthstar/pseuds/earthstar) wrote me a 'feel-better-soon' fic that takes place before this! '[Mother's Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1289893)'!
> 
> '[Valhallarama](http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Valhallarama)' is the name of Hiccup's Mom in the How to Train your Dragon Books. This was written before HTTYD2 came out, with her name of 'Valka'.


End file.
